


Hallelujah

by ScooterThyme



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Song Parody, Song: Hallelujah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/pseuds/ScooterThyme
Summary: A bit of meta in celebration of Lucifer getting picked up by Netflix!-or-Hey look, I found more verses of "Hallelujah" that Tom Ellis can sing at cons.





	Hallelujah

From Hell the Devil took a leave  
For Fox, he played on Monday eve  
His charms and voice would send a shiver through ya

Detective, Devil, Douche, and Maze  
They caught the bad guys in LA  
Don't overthink and it will make sense to ya

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Three rounds is not enough to sate  
We love this tale, it's far too great  
The ships and feels just punch a hole right through ya

The Lucifans throw up a roar  
Thank Netflix now there's Season Four  
For Lucifer we sing a Hallelujah!

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Available on Twitter, for anyone interested:  
> <https://twitter.com/puppetpusher/status/1007874426862329856>


End file.
